hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
News 2010
Witcher News aus den Jahren: * 2011 * 2009 * 2008 * 2007 * Weitere Veröffentlichungen 04. Dezember Für die Vorbestellung über GOG.com ist ein detaillierter Newsletter erschienen, der diverse Boni für Besteller der digitalen Premium Edition bereit hält. 20. November Zur Freude aller Witcher Fans geben CD Projekt RED Details zur Vorbestellung von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Das Spiel wird in drei verschiedenen Versionen erhältlich sein. 16. November Einige Polnische Fans hatten schon davon gehört und einige Verkaufsportale boten die Collectors Edition zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" bereits an. Doch niemand von CD Projekt RED wollte irgendetwas dazu bestätigen noch kommentieren. Heute gab es die offizielle Pressemeldung: Während ihrer Herbstkonferenz am 18. November geben die Entwickler das Veröffentlichungsdatum bekannt sowie Details zur Vorbestellung der Collector's Edition von The Witcher 2, die am 17. Mai 2011 erhältlich sein soll. Die Konferenz kann hier live mitverfolgt werden. *Pressemeldung (deutsch) 30. Oktober Halloween ohne Verkleidungsspaß ist wie "The Witcher 2" ohne Liebesabenteuer. CD Projekt RED veranstalten dieses Jahr den "Der Doppler Effekt" Wettbewerb. Die beiden Sieger werden für den Rest der Welt in "The Witcher 2" in Unvergänglichkeit verewigt werden! Vorausgesetzt, sie überzeugen mit ihren Dopplerfähigkeiten und Kreativität die Jury. *Halloween Pressemeldung 23. September Einen weiteren Trailer präsentieren CDPR exklusiv auf der deutschen Gamerseite 4players.de. Es handelt sich hierbei um das Material aus der Quest "Flucht aus Schloss La Valette", das auf der GamesCom in Köln vorgestellt wurde. Der Trailer für die GC war zu Demonstrationszwecken erstellt worden. Der neue Trailer ist komplett neu überarbeitet– Zoltan und Triss Merigold erzählen in einer Taverne, wie Geralt die Flucht aus dem Schloss La Valette gelang. * Prison Break auf 4players.de 20. August Auf der GamesCom in Köln haben CDPR dem Fachpublikum einen neuen in-game Trailer vorgestellt, in dem zwei Faktoren im Mittelpunkt standen. Zum einen das neue Schleichen Feature, bei dem der Spieler vor einer Handlung entscheiden kann, ob Geralt ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sich an Gegnern vorbei schleicht oder ob er offensiv vorgehen will. Das Feature wurde an der Quest "Flucht aus Schloss La Valette" ("Escape from La Valette Castle") demonstriert. Der zweite Teil der Präsentation stellte die epische Schlacht als neue Kampfvariante vor. In einer total neuen Szenerie befindet sich Geralt auf einem Schlachtfeld und trifft auf einen der Bossgegner in "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings": Draug. Pressepräsentation Zur Präsentation wurde der Fachpresse ein Pressekit "The Witcher 2: Papercraft of Kings" ausgehändigt. Sieben Mitschnitte des neuen Trailers auf der GamesCom sowie der offizielle Teaser zum Tailer: Video:GC 2010, pt1|Teil 1 Video:GC 2010, pt.2|Teil 2 Video:GC2010, pt.3|Teil 3 Video:GC 2010, pt.4|Teil 4 Video:GC 2010, pt.5|Teil 5 Video:GC 2010, pt.6|Teil 6 Video:GC 2010 pt.7|Teil 7 Video:Teaser zum Trailer|Offizieller Teaser zum Trailer 12. August CDPR geben Details über die Präsentationen von "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" auf der GamesCom bekannt. Im Businessbereich werden neue Abschnitte des Spiels vorgestellt – bisher unveröffentlichtes Material. Für die Fans im Entertainmentbereich wird ein ebenfalls brandneuer Videotrailer auf einer Großleinwand gezeigt. Es gibt eine neue Gegend, neue Gegner und ein neues Aussehen von Geralt. Es hatte viele Proteste gehagelt zu Geralts verändertem Aussehen in den ersten offiziellen Videotrailern. Außerdem verteilen die Entwickler Poster zum Spiel, die Geralt-Figur und weitere Goodies zu "The Witcher 2". * GamesCom – new details revealed 14. Juli Knapp zwei Monate nach der E3 in Amerika kommt schon nächste große Messe. CD Projekt RED kündigen an, auf Europas größter Entwickler- und Video-PC Spiele Messe, der GamesCom in Köln dabei zu sein, um "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" dem Publikum und der Fachpresse vorzustellen. Die GamesCom findet statt vom 19. bis 22 August 2010, Pressevorführung sind bereits am 18. August. * Meldung "The Witcher 2 auf der GamesCom" * Webseite GamesCom 08. Juli Die E3 ist vorüber und alle sind sich einig: "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" wird ein Highlight 2011, wenn das Rollenspiel veröffentlicht werden soll. Auf vielen großen Spieleportalen wurde "The Witcher 2" zum Besten RPG oder Besten PC Spiel der E3 nominiert, bzw. ausgezeichnet. Kaum eine Preview, die nicht positiv war und mit Begeisterung "The Witcher" als ein must have den Lesern empfiehlt. CD Projekt RED hat eine Zusammenfassung der E3 veröffentlicht: * Pressemeldung * Deutsche Übersetzung * siehe auch Presseartikel ab dem 8.6.2010 28. Juni Auf der E3 vom 15. bis 17. Juni hat CD Projekt RED mit einer Präsentation teilgenommen und The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings dem amerikanischen Publikum vorgestellt. Obwohl der Nachfolger von noch nicht erschienen ist und tief in der Entwicklung steckt, hat "The Witcher 2" bereits positive Eindrücke hinterlassen und die ersten Auszeichnungen erhalten: * Presseartikel ab 15.06.2010 * CDPR Pressemeldung * E3: Bestes RPG von G4TV 24. Mai CD Projekt RED geben den Publisher und Marketingpartner für Europa und den asiatischen Pazifikraum bekannt: NAMCO BANDAI Partners * Offizielle Pressemeldung * deutsche Übersetzung 07. April Nachdem die offizielle Webseite thewitcher.com am Morgen bis in den Nachmittag vom Server genommen war, ging sie mit einem Relaunch im neuen Design für The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings an den Start. Über die Hauptseite gelangt man jetzt zu * The Witcher 2 einschließlich der Foren * The Witcher 1 einschließlich der Foren * Versus, das Multiplayer Browser Game 25. März Auf der jährlichen Frühjahrskonferenz von CD Projekt RED stellen die Entwickler unter anderem den Nachfolger von The Witcher vor: "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Die offizielle Webseite beginnt mit einer Teaserseite, die den Videotrailer auf Gametrailers enthält sowie einen in-game Videotrailer in Echtzeit und ein Entwicklertagebuch. * Pressemeldung 24. März 2010 * Offizielle Faktenübersicht] (factsheet) 23. März Auf Gametrailers.com ist offiziell ein Exclusive Video Trailer zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" erschienen. Der Trailer gibt einen vagen Einblick in die Handlung und besticht in erster Linie durch die exzellente Grafik und der düsteren Atmosphäre im zweiminütigen Video. "Die Rebellion des Flammenordens wurde bezwungen, König Foltest wurde vor einem geheimnisvollen Attentäter gerettet. Doch trotz der Rettung des Königs folgen dramatische Ereignisse. Bald schon werden die nördlichen Königreiche ins Chaos stürzen. Fesselnde, für Erwachsene zugeschnittene nicht-lineare Erzählung. Dynamischer Kampf mit schnellen taktischen Fertigkeiten. Umwerfende Grafiken auf dem neusten Stand der Technik." * Exclusive Official Debut Trailer 4. März Das Community Abenteuer "Medical Problems" hat am 4. März Premiere. News: * Medical Problems bereit für Download * Coryleas Game Webseite 1. März Das Modderteam von Ifrit Creative Group feiert Jubiläum. Zwei Jahre ist es bereits her, dass sich das Modderteam der polnischen Ifrit Gruppe formiert hat, um Modifikationen und Abenteuer zu "The Witcher" auszutüfteln. Im Laufe der Zeit sind internationale Mitarbeiter hinzugekommen, die mit viel Ehrgeiz auf ihrem Fachgebiet ihren Beitrag zu Projekten beigetragen haben. Unterstützung und Anerkennung fand die Ifrit Creative Group nicht nur von CD Projekt RED. Die Mods und Abenteuer wurden über die Landesgrenze hinaus auf Spieleportalen veröffentlicht. News: * The team’s 2nd anniversary and a contest! * Zweijähriges Jubiläum der Ifrit Creative Group 28. Januar CD Projekt RED kündigen eine Pressekonferenz im März 2010 an, auf der offiziell "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" vorgestellt werden wird. Auf dieser Pressekonferenz werden Details zum Inhalt, dem Gameplay und Technik bekannt gegeben. Weitere Informationen über voraussichtliche Themen der Konferenz: * Michal Kiciński im Polnischen Fernsehen für TVN CNBC Biznes * Zusammenfassung aller in Frage kommenden Themen. Kategorie:Neuigkeiten en:Game News